The present invention relates generally to ultrasound systems, and in particular to invoking annotations functions on ultrasound systems with increased efficiency, and with minimized probability of unintentional invocation of the annotation function.
Generally, overlaid text or bitmap images can be added to a graphics display image on a computer monitor. These overlaid images provide additional information that is input by an operator. This information is commonly in the form of annotations that are added to more clearly convey information that pertains to the image.
In ultrasound systems, monitors are used as the final edit device for images captured with an ultrasound scanner. These scanners are devices used by an operator to produce images of anatomical objects on a monitor screen based on the absorption and reflection of high frequency sound waves. The operator places the ultrasound scanner or transducer over the area of interest, and by manipulating the scanner obtains an optimal view of the relevant anatomy or pathology of a patient. Present day scanners provide a real-time image to the monitor that is a relatively continuous display of tissue movements beneath the scanner. To achieve this end, the ultrasound beam must be scanned rapidly and repeatedly through the imaging plane by either mechanical or electronic means.
Streaming video to the ultrasound monitor screen is considered one operation mode for the ultrasound scanner. Another operation mode for present day scanning devices has been the xe2x80x9ccapturingxe2x80x9d of the real-time images for record purposes. Typically, these captured images are recorded either digitally or on paper for later reference or to capture the instances of an abnormality identified within the patient. These images, when recorded, are typically required to be stored in a retrievable format for several years. Furthermore, when the images are captured on the monitor, the ultrasound operator has the option of entering into an annotation mode through the input devices attached to the ultrasound system.
A typical input device is composed of a series of control buttons on a control panel that are used to cause the ultrasound scanner components to enter into different operational functions. For example, as mentioned briefly above, there is a video streaming mode in which real-time video is conveyed from the images scanned by the scanner and placed onto the ultrasound monitor. Another mode is the capture mode, as also mentioned above. A further operational mode is image annotation.
Familiarity with the several functions of the ultrasound system typically requires a fairly lengthy learning process by operators unfamiliar with the layout and capabilities of the equipment. Compounding the complexity of these devices is the inefficient placement of the system command keys for an operator""s convenience.
For example, existing ultrasound systems have used a specialized, relatively small, dedicated keyxe2x80x94separate from the text keyboardxe2x80x94to invoke the annotation function. Several problems have arisen with this arrangement. First, an operator has to be well acquainted with a particular system to efficiently use the unit in the most expedient manner. This task is further complicated because an ultrasound system is used in a darkened room, typically having required an operator to locate this miniscule key by xe2x80x9cfeel.xe2x80x9d Second, the dedicated key requires an additional hand motion to invoke the annotation function, having resulted in additional inefficiencies in operating the ultrasound system.
Efficiency is a prime consideration because in the present medical environment, time and budget constraints have taken a prime importance with respect to the practice of medicine. Any efficiencies diminished by the lack of familiarity by the operator, or the inefficient or non-ergonomic design of a piece of medical equipment easily translates into time overruns and, accordingly, cost overruns with respect to the medical facility operating the machinery.
In this regard, more efficient control panel layouts have been sought in which annotation functions are also invoked by pressing a key on the alphanumeric keyboards.
These systems, however, have not fully addressed ergonomic considerations with respect to the needs of the operator. For example, invoking the annotation functions in this way simultaneously embeds a character on the monitor image. That is, when the annotation function is not active, an on-screen cursor is not displayed on the monitor. Because the cursor has not been displayed before the key was pressed, a user would have no feedback to indicate where the character will appear on the monitor with respect to the displayed image.
Also, ultrasound systems have used standard alphanumeric keyboards for the annotation function. As a result, no particular designation is made on the keyboard indicating how the annotation function can be invoked. A user has to have been well trained and that the training have been reinforced to the particular ultrasound system. Otherwise, a person unfamiliar with such systems has been at a loss of how to efficiently operate the system.
Accordingly, a need presently exists for an ultrasound system that is more user-intuitive as to the application of annotation functions, which place graphical and textual characters on an image captured by an ultrasound system. Furthermore, needed is an annotation function that is considerate of an operator""s use of the ultrasound console functions.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided for annotating an image captured by an ultrasound system, which has an input device with a plurality of console keys for receiving input from an operator. The plurality of console keys includes an alphanumeric input device, such as a keyboard, used for placing characters on the image. An annotation function is invoked by pressing a key of the alphanumeric input device. The annotation function is for placing a character on the image in response to a character code from the alphanumeric input device. Another aspect of the invention is that the key pressed to invoke the annotation function is the space bar key of a QWERTY keyboard. In a further aspect of the invention, the input device is provided with a pointing device, such as a track ball, which is spaced apart from the alphanumeric input device such that unintentional invocation of the annotation function is minimized. In another aspect of the invention, the spatial relationship between the pointing device and the alphanumeric input device facilitates user-intuitive operation of the ultrasound system.
According to the method of the present invention, a key of the alphanumeric input device is pressed. In response to a character code generated by pressing the key, the annotation function is invoked. Subsequent pressing of a key on the alphanumeric input device generates subsequent character codes, which are placed on the image displayed by the ultrasound system.